


BTS - Most likely to keep their relationship private and how it would come out (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [48]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions onlyThis is part of our "lists" series (most to least, best to worst etc.)Check out our full masterlist for more fics and scenariosAlso check our our new BTS "Your ideal boyfriend quiz!": https://www.playbuzz.com/megannell10/bts-your-ideal-boyfriend-in-depth-quiz





	BTS - Most likely to keep their relationship private and how it would come out (Most to Least)

Please note this is the "most private" first

**1\. Suga**  
  


We feel that Yoongi would be most likely to not tell anyone about his relationship until they asked or it came out naturally. This would not be because he was ashamed in any way, but because he likes keeping his privacy. He would not hide his relationship per say, but would be less likely to be noticed with a girl as he tends to handle himself in a subtle way. We do feel, however, he might tell Hoseok about her before the others. His girlfriend would only be revealed if he was asked directly about her or if they were spotted somewhere together and were overheard/overseen doing something intimate or overly farmilliar.

[Major Spoiler for our headcanon universe: in our headcanon universe, the other members only find out about Yoongi’s girlfriend (Jeong-Sun) after they have already broken up by which point Yoongi wishes he had told them sooner. When they eventually get back together, Yoongi would take her to dinner with the other members, un-selfconsciously holding her hand. Coming soon!]

**2\. V**  
  


We feel Taehyung would naturally take longer than the other members to fall in love with his girlfriend. He can be quite aloof at times and it may slip his mind to mention his girlfriend to the other members until they have gotten serious or are caught together. If he was seen out with the girl, the other members (particularly maknae line) might find themselves snopping in Taehyung’s room to try and find out more about his mystery girl. They would likely read his texts and find some explicit content which would confirm a relationship. The next time Taehyung went out with the girl, the other members might ask where he was going and when he replied “out?” they would ask “with your girlfriend?” Taehyung would not lie about being in a relationship if asked.

 

**3\. Jungkook**  
  


We feel that Jungkook would both be a little embarassed to mention he had a girlfriend to his hyungs, knowing that they would ask too many questions and tease him about it. It is not that he is embarassed per se, but does not want to lose his temper. Part of him, however, would enjoy having something to himself for once. He is so used to being surrounded by other people and being seen as the “maknae” that it would be refreshing to be around someone new who would not think of him in this way. He would act very suspicious and guilty, however, when going out to see her. He would look like a deer caught in headlight if the other members asked him where he was going and his lies would be blatantly untrue. People would clock on very quickly that he had a girlfriend and would confront him about it, to which he would explain the truth.

 

**4\. RM**  
  


We feel that Namjoon would tell the other members as soon as his relationship became serious/”official”. He would be cleaning the house prior to her coming over and getting annoyed at how messy the other members were being. He would replace the cussions on the sofa which had carelessly been thrown on the floor and would be washing the dishes, a little frantically. If the other members asked him what was wrong he would tell them his girlfriend was coming over, and lament that they were being too immature/messy.

 

**5\. Jimin**  
  


We feel that Jimin does not tell people about his relationships at first as he likes to wait a few weeks to make sure the girl is the genuine deal and a well match for him. Once they became more serious, however, he would be keen to show her off and would use the opportunity as an attempt to make Taehyung and Jungkook a little jealous. He would initially tell Taehyung the news, hoping that it would be quickly passed among the group. Unimpressed, the word would not get around and so Jimin would try Jungkook. Jungkook is not the type to gossip so finally, Jimin would tell J-Hope who cannot help but be naturally loose-lipped (while well meaning).

 

**6\. J-Hope**  
  


Hoseok would be unable to contain his excitement at having a new girlfriend and would tell Yoongi almost immediately. For the other members, the situation would soon become obvious by how Hoseok was acting prior to his dates. He would be pacing around the corridors of the house, unable to sit still as he got ready. He would keep fiddling about with his outfit and asking whether his shirt/hair/accessories looked okay or complain that they looked really bad and he had to get changed again. It would be impossible for the other members not to clock on to this change and when asked, Hoseok would reveal he had a girlfriend.

 

**7\. Jin**  
  


Jin would have nothing to hide when it came to his new girlfriend. He would naturally introduce her to the other members at a group dinner or by inviting her over to the house (once he knew she was also comfortable doing so). The members would notice him texting more frequently than usual and ask him who he was texting. He would reply “my girlfriend.”


End file.
